Project Summary (Administrative Core) The Administrative Core will serve as the central hub of this geographically distributed U19 team. It will monitor progress, promote exchange of results and technology by organizing monthly and quarterly team video- conferences and annual face-to-face meetings. To provide oversight and critical feedback, it will organize annual meetings with the External Advisory Board. The Core will establish a pipeline for shipping sequencing samples from Projects 1, 3, and 4 to the Genome Technology Center of NYU School of Medicine. The Administrative Core will also coordinate the transfer of sequencing data from NYU School of Medicine back to the projects and Data Science Core. The Core will provide financial and regulatory management to ensure compliance with federal and institutional rules and budgetary oversight. In addition, it will provide support for scientific communications and implement and support a program web site to disseminate information, tools, and data to the broader neuroscience community.